


It's Never Lupus

by Daegaer



Category: House M.D., Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Doctors & Physicians, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	It's Never Lupus

"Shit," Schuldig said. "I can't stop the bleeding."

"Almost there," Crawford said, taking the next corner at sixty miles per hour. "Keep him conscious."

Schuldig pressed hard on the wound in Nagi's thigh, hoping the bleeding would at least slow. "Wake up, kid," he said, forcing his mind into Nagi's and pulling him back. 

"Is everything in place?" Crawford said into his phone. "We're just there."

Crawford's contact was waiting, leaning heavily on a cane and scowling. 

"I'm _retired_ ," he snapped.

"Not yet, Greg," Crawford said.

Schuldig sighed. He didn't trust ex-Eszett doctors, no matter how good their healing powers.

* * *

"Start cutting," House said.

Chase and Cameron looked askance at Schuldig.

"Why did _he_ sign the consent forms?" Chase asked.

"He's the boy's next-of-kin," House said. "They're domestic partners."

Chase looked down at Nagi. "The boy," he said, "is a _boy_."

"We're doctors, not social workers," House snapped. "So let's save the life of this tragic victim of underage physical love and release him back into the dubious embrace of his Eurotrash seducer."

"We're not actually - " Schuldig said and stopped at the tiniest flash of satisfaction from House.

_Eszett-trained doctor_ , he thought. _Right. Of_ course _he's a sadist._


End file.
